


I Shall Wear Midnight [PODFILK]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Wintersmith (Steeleye Span)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me singing Steeleye Span's "I Shall Wear Midnight."  In Memoriam: Terry Pratchett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Wear Midnight [PODFILK]

**Author's Note:**

> Steeleye Span have an album called Wintersmith, which is collaborative pro-filk based on Terry Pratchett's Tiffany Aching series. This is a recording of me singing the last song from that album, which the liner notes describe as "Tiffany's plea to Terry Pratchett for a life after life." It's a bit of a stretch to fit the Locked challenge, but among other things, this song seems to me to be about a character wanting to break free of the prison of living in the world & the life created for her by the author. It also strikes a chord with me because of the layers of transformative creativity going on here: filk based on fiction, with an additional level of the character breaking the fourth wall to comment on the author/character relationship. And of course, I am now adding another layer of transformation by recording my take on the song. I hope Steeleye Span and Terry Pratchett would approve of the spirit in which it's meant. Characters, stories, lyrics and music perpetually take on new lives and new interpretations as they spread through the minds of different people...which is a certain sort of freedom.
> 
> Originally posted for the "Locked" challenge at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).

[Link for streaming/download here.](https://app.box.com/s/k14515t46kg7rn57baky621e3r64yuuv)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth.


End file.
